


从天而降的鱼4

by meiyou1991



Category: taegi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyou1991/pseuds/meiyou1991





	从天而降的鱼4

我们的目标是：没有蛀牙

-  
金泰亨总是喜欢幻想，他经常做梦，梦见各种各样的房子和街道走在里面参观，现在他要拥有一间自己的房子了，和闵玧其一起。  
虽然最终选择总是要靠闵玧其敲定，但是这个过程总是有趣。去逛的家具店在地下，像是绕迷宫一样，最后结账口再回到入口，金泰亨走在前面觉得每个摆在家里都很合适。

“这个桌子好像刚好摆在客厅？”金泰亨站了一个奇怪的角度左右察看一张白色的四方形餐桌，非常简单，是闵玧其会喜欢的样子。  
闵玧其走到跟前去看桌子的大小，“不行。”  
金泰亨以为闵玧其不喜欢白色，指指旁边的淡灰色的四方形餐桌，“这个呢？”  
“也不行，你忘了还有小孩吗？”  
“圆形没有角。”金泰亨重复闵玧其的基础要求。

两个人之前商量好去领养一个小孩，但是金泰亨却一直犹豫不决是带个男孩子还是女孩子，所以闵玧其建议先把家具挑好再做决定。  
最后两个人挑了一张淡黄色的颜色主体的圆桌，金泰亨坐在椅子上，“会不会太高了？”  
闵玧其也坐在椅子上，往前拽了拽椅子靠近桌子。

展区的桌子上摆着花瓶，金泰亨挪开花瓶对着闵玧其，迅速入戏“先生一个人来吃烛光晚餐吗？”  
闵玧其摇头，“和我先生一起来的。”  
“噢～”金泰亨装作恍然大悟，“那可巧了，我也是呢，我先生比我矮半头，头发像是羊毛，穿着一件蓝色条纹的衬衣，外面套了一件羊毛坎肩，看起来有点凶，但是笑起来很甜。”  
“你先生走丢了记得去找工作人员发布通知，他会在询问台等你的。”  
金泰亨演不下去，立刻换戏份，“先生买保险吗？养老保险长期定投，每月两千，超过65岁可取，不取出到部分按百分之一百二返。”  
其实闵玧其和金泰亨没有算过到65岁每个月存两千若要活到多少岁才划算。  
“我看起来老吗？我看起来没人养吗？”闵玧其托着脸看金泰亨怎么圆回去。  
金泰亨直接站起来，停止小剧场，“我找了你好久，就这张桌子对吗？走了去结账，我要去吃饭了，你饿吗？”拽着闵玧其站起来，还不忘和身后空无一人的桌子打招呼，“我养他，所以不需要你的保险。”  
闵玧其拿着收银条，郑重交在签过字的金泰亨手里。  
“恭喜，本届奥斯卡最佳男配角得主。”  
金泰亨接过，把手里卡拍在闵玧其手里，“恭喜，奥斯卡最佳男主角。”

初夏还没有热起来，树上的叶子已经完全茂盛，偶尔还会有垂下来的虫子吓到过路的中学生。  
闵玧其是会网购的，家里还没快递到的锅就是闵玧其下单的，所以晚上只能在外面吃。  
“晚上要吃什么？”金泰亨从地下出来前在家具店买了一袋软糖，拆着上面白色的软糖标签。  
闵玧其脑子里思索了一圈，自己在读时每天不是在喝咖啡就是在订盒饭，一点没有毕业之后金硕珍每天叫着要吃学校外的这个那个的情况出现。  
“你来定。”闵玧其让金泰亨选。  
金泰亨在纸袋里拿出一长条的软糖，在闵玧其面前晃晃，“还记得这个吗？”

-  
闵玧其当时对金泰亨小孩子口味有些无语，金泰亨噬甜如命，出门去咖啡店闵玧其在点咖啡，金泰亨就弯着腰看玻璃柜里面的蛋糕，两个去超市的时候注心饼干也会出现在购物车里，而且最喜欢买这家的软糖吃，明明是家具店却总是被拽进去买这些不相干的东西。  
闵玧其不喜甜，第一次吃这种软糖是和金泰亨在同学之间公开。

平时闵玧其生活简单，几乎没有什么机会去酒吧这种地方，大家在里面闹哄哄，金泰亨还没有个正式机会介绍闵玧其给大家，两个来的路上顺手买的软糖拆开分给大家。  
有女生执意用软糖玩游戏，两个人分别从两头开始咬起，三十秒内看哪方剩下的更短。  
女生本是向着金泰亨去的，金泰亨选的搭档却是闵玧其，剩下的同学推出一对情侣和金泰亨闵玧其比。  
闵玧其还满是犹豫，金泰亨却悄悄捏了捏他手，“我们挑这根橘色黄的，是菠萝味道，比那个绿色的好吃。”  
如此场面，如此场面闵玧其也稍稍手心出汗，与安抚毫不相干的话却让闵玧其镇定下来，“好。”

“计时，开始！”  
闵玧其只记得这句话，然后就是不断靠近的人，金泰亨的眼睛像是深井涌泉，可以投入再不见天日却也拯救快要干涸的他。  
金泰亨吻上来的时候全是菠萝的味道，那种甜味。  
小时候因为吃糖长过蛀牙，偷吃糖的闵玧其被打过一次，后来就再也不喜欢了，明明很甜，却也记得疼。  
现在又不同，这股甜给闵玧其新的开始，已经无法自己控制停止，金泰亨远比糖甜。  
周围的起哄声音，尖叫和呆滞，酒吧音乐，望过来的人。  
看起来金泰亨输了，他和闵玧其一厘米也有剩下。  
金泰亨赢了，对闵玧其只有负数是胜利。

-  
“不记得。”闵玧其迅速跳过这问题，“你想吃什么？”  
“我？我们今天去吃拉面吧？想吃乌冬面。”金泰亨挑了一科水蜜桃软糖放进嘴里，“你吃吗？”  
“既然要去吃饭还在吃零食。”闵玧其想到即将家里要来小孩子，金泰亨可不是一个好榜样。  
金泰亨又拿出一颗葡萄的放进嘴里，嚼完之后靠近闵玧其，告诉他“你喜欢的菠萝味我给你留到回家吃。”

闵玧其晚上刷牙的时候金泰亨也挤到镜子前，还没到最热就开始光膀子的两个人一起刷牙。  
闵玧其用的普通牙刷，金泰亨是电动的，两分钟自动停止，闵玧其还在手动刷。  
金泰亨趁超过闵玧其的空亲了一口闵玧其的左脸。  
闵玧其嘴里还都是泡沫，含糊不清，“喂！”  
“你得补偿我，说好要吃菠萝味软糖的！”  
闵玧其吐出这口泡沫，漱完口试图和撒娇的金泰亨理论，“是你……”  
然后被堵住嘴，金泰亨也不顾闵玧其要说自己什么了，不就是回来着急看追的电视剧忘了吗，现在补上。  
糖不重要，菠萝味也好，薄荷味也罢，反正闵玧其是sugar就可以了。

金泰亨牵着闵玧其的手腕把牙刷放回去，引着闵玧其往床上带，虽然开始闵玧其还张牙舞爪，一会儿也就被顺下来了，自己伸手去脱金泰亨的T恤。  
金泰亨手滑向闵玧其的腰间，家居裤松垮的褪下，手挤进闵玧其的臀瓣间。  
“家里有润滑吗。”  
闵玧其被架在金泰亨身上，胸口来回起伏，知道这是金泰亨又要都弄他。  
“没有，放我下来。”  
金泰亨圈紧了他，“我们前天去超市买什么了？”终于挨到床上把人压在身下。  
“罐头、罐头、罐头、糖、糖、糖。”闵玧其报出个大概其和数量。  
“对。”金泰亨的手扒下闵玧其的内裤，“是在外面买的润滑。”  
金泰亨的手覆上闵玧其的性器，“玧其。”  
“嗯…”  
“想要么？”  
闵玧其咬了一下嘴唇，不讲话。  
金泰亨两只手顺着闵玧其胸前滑到肋骨，扶过腰线，去亲吻闵玧其的下颌和耳朵，闵玧其情不自觉的后仰。  
金泰亨不打算再逗他，拽开抽屉的润滑倒在手上，去后庭开拓。

要是说金泰亨在床上最喜欢闵玧其的样子，就是现在因为害羞和动情变红和敏感的身体。  
闵玧其因为浑身变燥不自觉的舔了舔嘴角，被金泰亨抓住。  
下面差不多的时候金泰亨扶着闵玧其没什么肉的腰身让他适应着一点点吞下去，手又游移到圆润的臀瓣上。  
完全可以容纳的时候金泰亨帮闵玧其硬的前面撸了撸，“宝贝儿别那么快射。”  
闵玧其一巴掌拍在金泰亨背上，却因为自己被金泰亨突然冲撞的失了一半力气。

曲着腿已经完全没有力气去夹着金泰亨的腰，金泰亨每一次往里顶在点上，弓起腰身都让闵玧其要缩一缩，手忍不住去推金泰亨的腰，发出呻吟，却依然被金泰亨钳制住。  
“慢一点…太深了…”闵玧其还想明天下床，去亲金泰亨的下巴，着急够不到他。  
金泰亨俯下头来，“好。”吻了吻闵玧其一小层薄汗的鬓角，“多运动就不会这么累了。”

-  
闵玧其早上先睁眼，自己还被牢牢圈在怀里，伸脚踹了踹金泰亨的小腿，可是苏醒的除了金泰亨还有其他。  
闵玧其发狠捏了一下金泰亨的脸，“我今天给你烤吐司，下午家具还有送来。”  
金泰亨才缓缓点头，松开闵玧其。  
闵玧其床上衣服，拖鞋声音远了，金泰亨才掀开一半被子坐起来，身心满足的伸个懒腰，换衣服起床。

金泰亨把吐司端出来，“你要蓝莓酱吗？”金泰亨隔着冰箱门发问。  
“不要。”  
金泰亨自己拿了蓝莓酱出来，坐在客厅地毯上怎么也拧不开瓶盖。  
“就你这么笨怎么养我？”闵玧其伸手让金泰亨递过来。  
“我妈说傻人有傻福。”  
闵玧其把果酱瓶子倒过来，拍了两下玻璃瓶底，拿勺子找个凹口撬开了。  
“给。”闵玧其把拧开的果酱给金泰亨，瓶盖放到地毯上。  
金泰亨又拿过闵玧其手里的勺子，挖出一勺果酱，放在吐司上，“不然怎么能追到你呢？是不是？”  
金泰亨吐司上均匀的涂抹开蓝莓果酱，闵玧其就直接吃着酥脆喷香的谷物的味道。

一天之计在于晨，一家之计在于爱人在身边。  
金泰亨举着盘子小心不把碎屑掉在地毯上，闵玧其坐在他身边，也举着盘子，两个看见对方都忍不住笑起来。闵玧其笑的快看不见眼睛，露出粉色牙龈。  
谁也不知道为什么笑，但是看着对方就忍不住笑起来。和喜欢的人在一起开心都来的莫名其妙。  
阳光正从东边照射到还没有挂电视的墙面上，一缕一缕金色的从开始到结束。  
“玧其。”  
“嗯？”闵玧其嘴巴里嚼着东西。  
金泰亨拿盘子碰了碰闵玧其的盘子。  
“以后生活多多指教了。”  
闵玧其咽下食物，“嗯。”闵玧其回碰了金泰亨的盘子，“也请多多指教。”


End file.
